


Central City Illustrated

by atomicchronicle



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fanart, Illustrations, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5007826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atomicchronicle/pseuds/atomicchronicle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My humble fanart. Please enjoy. (I promise it gets better after chapter 1)</p><p>I'd also note that for some reason when I update, prior pictures sometimes vanish. I don't know why. Yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Test Piece: The Flash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On this I used paint to try to get a feel for electronic coloring. I'm new to using a computer to draw. I did color it in, but...eesh. It was a bad picture. I swear the next picture is better.


	2. Iris West

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I originally used pencil and paper. I'm not really good with computer coloring but I tried.


	3. Cisco and Caitlin WIP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a work in progress, but I liked it so much that I wanted to post it before it's done.


	4. Cisco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just can't get Caitlin right. I can't get her face anywhere near the way I want it. So it's just Cisco. I will be trying to draw Caitlin as soon as I can. But...she's very hard to draw.

 


	5. Killer Frost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how or why this turned out so well. But I finally drew Danielle Panabaker to a degree that I'm satisfied with. :)

 


	6. Barry Allen, The Flash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't really been doing anything creative recently because I've been going through a really tough time. This was 80% traced from a photo because:  
> A) Said emotional stress has put me off creative things.  
> B) I can't draw Grant Gustin.

 


	7. Magical Girl, Caroline Allen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited about this one! I cleaned it up a little, but I decided not to shade it at all besides what I did in pencil. Enjoy! :)


End file.
